Cars: Hi-Octane Edition Bugs
The following page consists of a list of bugs that are present in Cars: Hi-Octane Edition. If you find a bug or glitch that has not already been reported, please add it to the list, and we will do our best to resolve it. Issues will be removed from the list once they are resolved. Bugs KEY *'GREEN' bugs will be fixed in the next version. *'YELLOW' bugs will probably be fixed in a future release, but nothing is guaranteed. *'MAGENTA' bugs are problems that we have no way of fixing (they will not be fixed). *'ORANGE' bugs were present in the original Mater-National game, and were not caused by the Hi-Octane mod, and as such, they will probably not be fixed. *'CYAN' colored posts are NOT bugs, but are part of the way the game is designed. Confirmed bugs *Candice's name doesn't show in the selection screen. *Lightning McQueen's blue paintjob doesn't have an icon. *The game displays the wrong icon for Emma's black paint job. *Sally, Boost, and DJ often crash during races due to voice problems. *Every paintjob of Tokyo Mater (except for the original one) doesn't have an icon. *Barry's black and yellow paintjob doesn't have an icon. *El Machismo, Stinger, Tater\Tater Jr., Academy Student four, Kabuto and modified Chick Hicks do not have localized names, thus causing them to be displayed as "El Guapo" at the race results screen, and by their codenames at the character select. *Mater's Speedy Circuit and Night Drive have three laps. *Lightning McQueen, Ramone, Sarge, Kabuto and Academy Student four have unbalanced physics (they can go faster than other cars). *Mia and Tia's paint jobs need their license plates swapped. *There some minor localization issues; these include credits reading "XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX" on all lines, and the "Building Monster Mater" cutscene reads "CUTSCENE_32". *The finish line is invisible on Radiator Cap Circuit. *Characters sometimes spin out when they are tagged in a Team Relay race. *Tailfin Pass Grand Prix's finish line is farther than where it should be, causing the game to crash when the race is completed. *Some objects are invisible in some Cars races. *Trees and other elements may turn black in new mod races. *Motorhome Notch, Count Spatula, Ginormous and the Crippler cannot be fully seen at the character select screen. *The videogame often crashes when you're doing the race called "Night Drive". *Some icons of Monster McQueen are wrong. *Some Monster McQueen's paintjobs don't have an icon. *One Monster McQueen's paintjob doesn't have its window glass. *Some characters don't have any engine sounds. *The Cars Toon alts for Lightning McQueen do not appear on Radiator Springs Circuit or its corresponding Relay Race, and instead, the default Lightning model is shown (for El Mcqueen, there are no animations). *Textures will sometimes flicker on Rustbucket Grand Prix, The Upper Mine and Wheel Well Circuit, which sometimes causes the game to crash. *Downhill Sprint displays the wrong time at the finish, same applies with Sally's Wheel Well Sprint. *All Race-o-Rama characters do not have animations. *Some characters may have animation errors, often involving their eyes. *Some characters' wheels will sink into the ground on both the character select screen and during races, though neither affect gameplay. *New localization does not work well on any languages other than English. *All characters, except for Lightning McQueen and Mater, do not have animations in Tractor Tipping. *If a racer (player or AI) is reset on Rustbucket Race 4, they will occasionally become inpenetrable, and sometimes invisible -- similar to the glitch in Piston Cup races from the original Cars game. *Frank will sometimes sink into the ground. *On Ornament Valley Airport, computer racers can gain an entire lap's advantage on players -- this applies to both the normal race and the corresponding relay. *While the racers are inside of the "turkey" in Inside the Turkey, the standings will not be displayed properly. This is due to there being multiple paths, so it is hard to determine which character is where. *On Tractor Tipping 6, there is a Tractor that "levitates". *Some obstacles levitate in Rustbucket Races. *Judd has no animations. *On lower difficulties, players can be upwards of thirty seconds faster than computer opponents. *AI racers group together, regardless of the difficulty setting or amount of competitors. *On Tractor Tipping 1, because of how the gravel builds up Frank's "angry meter" unless slightly driven on, you can get out of the gravel you start in without waking Frank up. *In some of the Cars races, there is a way to manipulate the reset system by just ending up in certain places or going to certain places either before you're normally supposed to or you're not supposed to be racing on (there may even be other methods than that) and get moved a bit further down the normal route than normal (confirmed to be on Night Drive, Doc's Checkup, and Boostin' With Fillmore). Awaiting verification *Mia and Mike have the wrong tires on their standard paintjobs. *Guido doesn't have his back end in the selection screen. Category:Mods